My Lovely Bodyguard
by He-Chan ShiemoO
Summary: Kalian pikir, jadi orang kaya itu enak. Aku bilang, sama sekali tidak, apalagi dalam kehidupanku sekarang. Nyawaku terancam. Tapi untung ada kau yang selalu melindugiku. Arigato . GA REVIEW GA UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Olaa ~…. Q Newbie neh… maaf atas fanfic milikku yang garing, ngebosenin, n ga patut dbca…

Mohon bantuannya ya senpai2, di Review Plisss… minta saran ^^

.

.

.

Selamat datang di Soul Society minna ~. Di hari yang sangat panas sekali pake banget ini, saya akan memulai cerita ini …..

Let's Go !...

**~0OooooO0~**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**PAIRING: HITSURUKI**

**WARNING:OOC (selalu), GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), ect**

"**CINTA YANG MEMBINGUNGKAN"**

**~0OooooO0~**

Di bagian Barat Daya paling Selatan wilayah Soul Society terlihat, seorang berambut putin dan memiliki warna mata Emerald. Pasti pada tau kan, si super keren, super cool, super cakep, super, kawaii, super unyu, dan pastinya super galak(Author ditampar). Yak ! yang pastinya Toshiro Hitsugaya, taicho paling muda dalam sejarah ini sedang bershunpo-ria menuju divisinya, divisi 10 pastinya. Si Toshiro ini, akan kembali ngerjain paperwork-nya yang selalu setia menumpuk di mejanya, dengan perasaan berduka cita ria.

Sambil ngerjain, sambil nyelupin tinta? Tinta, dicelupin? Kemana? Aduuuuhh,.. maksudnya nyelupin pen ke tinta, sama sambil ngedumel kayak gini ' Rangiku sialaannn! Awas aja kau, aku akan membunuhmu, jika kau muncul di hadapanku, liat aja!' Lho kenapa ya? Ooh, ternyata Rangiku-fukutaicho nggak mau membantu taicho-nya malah pergi kencan sama Gin-taicho, ya jelas aja Toshiro marah, bukan cemburu lo ya, tapi, masak taicho ngerjain paperwork sendirian sih?

Eiitttsss…. Anak yang baik nan benar, suka menabung dan tidak sombong ga boleh kayak gini lo ya…. Nanti bisa dipenjara bareng Aizen loo!ga mau kann…

Skarang, kembali ke taicho super imut kita ini ( digampar Toshiro)…. Hebaaattt ! dalam waktu singkat bin sekejab ini, Toshiro kembali menakhlukan paperwork-nya. Omedetouu nee ~..

" Yess! Akhirnya selesai juga ni paperwork.. tiduran bentar ah!" kata Toshiro dalam hati sambil blushing dikit…

Hohohoho… spertinya Toshiro lupa akan niatnya yg naudzubillah ga baek itu, yah maksudnya niat buat ngebunuh Rangiku..

Pengumuman yang super suddenly, yang ditujukan pada Toshiro pastinya, sukses ngebangunin Toshiro dari bobo cantiknya(author ditendang ke sungai)… Sambil ngeliat jam, Toshiro ngomong, " Waw ! tdur siang terlama, 10 menit 22 detik". Hahahaha (gila) ni orang tidur apa ngelamun sih ? Sadar ada panggilan, Toshiro bershunpo lagi ke ruangan Yamamoto-soutaicho…

Brrrrr…. Toshiro MERINDING! Ada apakah gerangan ? Rangiku bikin ULAH LAGI ? paperwork lagi? Ato malah hal yang lebih buruk ? Tauk dehh, yang penting hal yang sepertinya nggak nyenengin buat Toshiro..

Setelah membaca ayat kursi sebanyak 14 kali, Toshiro akhirnya membuka pintu ruangan dengan sangat perlahan-lahan + slow motion ! Dari kejauhan Toshiro ngeliat Rangiku sedang ngobrol sama Yamamoto-soutaicho. Dengan jaw face+sweatdrop, Toshiro berkata dalam hati ' Mati aku, kenapa lagi ni anak? '.

.

Rangiku yang sadar akan kehadiran sang taicho, otomatis tereak, " TAICHO-SAMAAA ~ HEELLLLLPPPP MEEEEE ! "

" Iya2, aku ga budeg baka!" jawab Toshiro yang darah tingginya lagi kambuh (digebukin Toshiro).

.

.

" Begini, Hitsugaya-taicho," yamamoto-soutaicho memulai pembicaraan "sebenarnya ada permintaan dari Kuchiki-taicho yang meminta anda untuk menjaga adik iparnya, Rukia Kuchiki, yang dikarenakan, Kuchiki-taicho akan pergi ke luar negeri sebentar lagi." Jelas Yamamoto-soutaicho panjang, lebar, n tinggi (?)

"Memangnya kenapa si Ru? Emmm… Ru? Yg tadi lo pokoknya, harus dijagain ?" Tanya Toshiro. 'Hadeehh, masih muda kok pikunan sih' (author dibom)…

" sebenarnya, umm... mungkin anda sudah tau tentang kekayaan yang dimiliki Kuchiki-taicho di Karakura Town sebelumnya, dan banyak orang yg mengincar Harta kekayaan tersebut, tapi dalam misi kali ini, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan shinigami, arrancar, hollow, atau yang lainnya, jadi sebaiknya anda jangan menggunakan kekuatan shinigami anda. lagipula….."

"okee, jadi intinya saya disuruh jadi BG(BodyGuard), tapi tidak diperbolehkan memakai kekuatan shinigami?", kata Toshiro yang mencoba ngecut penjelasan Yamamoto-soutaicho, yang emank kalau ga distop bisa ngabisin waktu yang lamanya bisa ngelelehin salju d Gunung Fuji. (lebay mode on)

"Ya, intinya seperti itu." Jawab Yamamoto-soutaicho, jelas, padat, nan singkat.

"Jadi, kenapa kau minta tolong Ran?" Tanya Toshiro.

Shiiiiinngggghhh….

"Ran?" Tanya Toshiro lagi, sambil ngebalikin badan. Lho ! Rangiku hilang ! kemanakah Ran ?...

**~0OooooO0~**

**TBC**

Gimana? Ga seru kan? Gomen ya ~ . Maaf ya kalau pendek hehe ~

Plisss RnR, Arigato buat yg ngebaca

xD~


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya UN selesai ! Hip Hip Horraaayy ~ xD

Sorry baru update, masih mikir UN sihH… Sekarang He-chan akan lebih fokus ke fict ini

Walaupun mungkin ga ada yang tertarik buat ngebaca fict ini … =3=

Tapi, He-chan akan berusaha di ch ke-2 ini !

Mohon di Review lagi ya ! xd~

**~0OooooO0~**

DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO, tapi cerita tetap punya He-Chan

PAIRING: HITSURUKI

WARNING:OOC (selalu), GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), ect

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

"CINTA YANG MEMBINGUNGKAN"

**~0OooooO0~**

**Sebelumnya~**

Selagi Yamamoto-Soutaicho memberi penjelasan panjang, lebar, kali tinggi(?), mengenai misi yang dijalankan Toshiro untuk menjadi BG(Body Guard) seorang adik dari pemilik Kuchiki Corp yang tersebar di seluruh dunia, yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Dan pemilik Kuchiki Corp sendiri bernama Byakuya Kuchiki yang juga bersandang sebagai Komandan Divisi 6, dan wakilnya adalah Renji Abarai.- errr

Kok sampai mana-mana sih…

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Yamamoto-soutaicho yang lebih panjang dan lebih berliku daripada sungai Amazon, entah kenapa Toshiro ingin menemui Rangiku, wakil ketua dari divisi 10, untuk bertanya sesuatu, tapi tiba-tiba….

Rangiku sudah tidak ! Dimanakah Rangiku? Apakah Rangiku dibawa kabur? Atau malah dia-nya yang memang ingin kabur? Tapi, kemanakah perginya Rangiku? Ayo kita cari tempee ! – Eh, salah maksudnya, Ayo kita cari tahu !

**~0OooooO0~**

"Loh, Hitsugaya-taicho, dimana Rangiku-fukutaicho", Tanya Yamamoto-soutaicho penasaran.

"Taok, ke salon paling, atau nggak ya ke Mall yang baru jadi minggu lalu itu", jawab Toshiro cuek bebek. Toshiro memang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan fukutaicho-nya itu. Yah, kelakuan paling aneh bin ajib diantara orang yang akrab dengannya (digempur Rangiku dan RangikuFc). Ternyata eh ternyata, Rangiku bukan dibawa kabur tapi emang pingin kabur ! Cuma mau enaknya tuh…

"Mmm… Pernah ke sana ya?" Tanya Yamamoto-soutaicho 'polos'.

"Sudah, nyari semangka. Tapi rasanya nggak enak". Gubrak ! Ke mall Cuma nyari semangka ! Apa kata dunia !

.

.

Akhirnya Toshiro keluar dari ruangan Yamamoto-soutaicho yang super nyumpekin itu buat bernapas-ria dan juga ingin mengepak barang-barangnya, agar segera pergi dari Soul Society ke Karakura Town. Tunggu,,.. pengen cepet-cepet pergi? Ehem ehem.. Cieee~ pengen cepet-cepet ketemu sama Rukia nihh, suit suit. (ditampar kanan-kiri sama Toshiro). Oke oke ralat deh, Toshiro sebenarnya berpikir, mungkin di Karakura dia akan sedikit lebih tenang, lebih tepatnya refreshing. Bebas dari paperwork dan terutama bebas dari RANGIKU(dikeroyok Rangiku dan RangikuFc). Tapi sepertinya Toshiro tidak memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di Karakura. Lagipula, sebelum menerima misi ini, Toshiro kan sempat merinding. Kekekeke….

By the way, kenapa musti Toshiro yang harus ngejalanin misi, bukan ketua lainnya? Toshiro sih cuek-cuek aja, ya kalau ada misi ya jalanin aja, dengan hati yang bersih penuh dengan keimanan. Tapi penjelasan ini Cuma buat yang penasaran. Jawabannya ialah …

Eeng… engG… ingG… EnggG…

Tentu saja karena Toshiro tokoh utamanya ! kalo bukan Toshiro yang ngejalanin misi,.. ceritanya tamattt donkK…

Yang di atas jawaban utama, tapi kalo pembaca belum puas… tenang aja ada jawaban cadangan kok ~

Ini dia jawaban cadangannya….

Eeng… engG… ingG… EnggG… (lagi).

Yamamoto-soutaicho : Udah tua, ga mungkin disuruh ngejalanin misi, lagian dia kan ketua komandan

Soi Fon-taicho : Ngilang sama Yoruichi

Ichimaru-taicho : Dilarang Rangiku ngejalanin misi yang tempat ngejalanin misinya tuh jauh dari Rangiku.

Unohana-taicho : Sebagai seorang dokter, dia dilarang keluyuran, kasian pasiennya…

Aizen-taicho : Dipenjara Broo~

Kuchiki-taicho : Kan client-nya, weleehh bahasanya

Komamura-taicho : Ada misi laen

Tousen-taicho : Ga mungkin nyuruh orang mati ngejalanin misi kan?

Kyoraku-taicho : Malah makin bahaya

Hitsugaya-taicho : Karena dirasa dialah yang paling santai dan yang paling sabar dan yang paling bisa diandalkan, makanya dia yang disuruh ngejalanin misi

Kenpachi-taicho: Dia ga suka misi yang tidak menggunakan kekerasan, walaupun dalam misi kali ini ada kekerasannya, tapi dia ga suka musuh yang jauh lebih lemah dari dia, wiihhh~ sombooonng~

Mayuri-taicho : Nanti Rukia-nya malah dijadiin chappy percobaan

Ukitake-taicho : Ketua penyakitan ga bisa diandalkan (di deathglare.i sama UkitakeFc)

Itulah jawaban cadangannya. Sudah puas kan? Apa? Belum puas? Kalo belum puas masih ada sih jawaban laen, baca ya…

Eeng… engG… ingG… EnggG…(lagi, lagi, dan lagi)

Jawabannya adalah…. CARI AJA ALASAN NDIRII !

Sekarang puas kan ^v^

**~0OooooO0~**

Langsung ke Karakura Town ! Kita kembali lihat si taicho,- ehem, imut kita ini sedang berjalan di jalanan, ga mungkin bershunpo tentunya, dengan peluh yang bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya, mmm kenapa ya? Ya karena, Toshiro juga yang salah, udah tau badannya kecil, yee malah bawa koper yang, eeehh, bisa dibilang 2 kali lebih besar dari dirinya itu, ehh nggaaakk, nggak selebay itu kalee (lebay mode on), yah pokonya lebih besar deh, udah gitu pake acara nyasar ! Perhatikan ! NYASAARR! Toshiro yang super jenius kayak gitu aja bisa nyasar ! Bisa dibayangkan kan, bagaimana sang pencipta mencoretkan tinta ke sebuah kertas suci untuk membuat peta, dengan kelihaiannya membuat KERUWETAN yang membuat orang bisa kehilangan mata hanya dengan mengintip kertas tersebut. Tapi untung mata emerald super indah milik Toshiro ga copot dari tempatnya, walau hampir katarak, Jangaaaann!

Akhiranya Toshiro sampai di rumah, ehem, uhuk uhuk, yang kemewahannya nggak bias diomongin lewat kata-kata, soalnya gimana ya, rumahnya itu lo, ngalah-ngalahin rumahnya pangeran William ! tapi, bener ga tuh ? ya bener lahh, orang kaya gitu loHh…

Toshiro pun mulai mencari dimana bel rumah atau lebih tepatnya mansion itu berada. 1 jam 1 menit 1 seperempat detik kemudian, dengan peluh yang sudah udah banyak jatuh ke tanah, dan udah membuat rumah semut kebanjiran akhirnya Toshiro…. Eettt…. ternyata belnya belum ketemu ! mansion segede itu aja susah nyarinya, apalagi nyari bel yang super kecuuiill pake buaangget itu. Fyuuhh… Akhirnya setelah bertapa di gunung bromo dan mendapat ilham dari sang pencipta (?) Toshiro pun menemukan bel yang bertahun-tahun dicarinya. (Lebaynya kan belum aku )

Tanpa nasi basi lagi, Toshiro dengan sweatdrop-nya langsung menekan bel yang terbuat dari emas 24 karat yang di taburi dengan berlian-berlian kecil berwarna-warni yang membuat bel kecil itu sangat menawan dan siap untuk dinikahkan (Loh?). Readers dapat membayangkan kan bagaimana indahnya mansion kuchiki tersebut. Belnya aja udah kayak gitu kan.

Setelah dipencet, terdengar suara nyanyian sangat merdu dan dapat membuat seseorang yang memakannya… ehh, mendengarnya dapat tertidur. Setelah nyanyian merdu itu selesai, terdengan suara JrengG JRenng jrEeNG… suara lagu rock, tapi instrumennya doank. Toshiro kembali bermain dengan sweatdropnya. Tapi bukan itu saja ada yang lain, Klinting klinting, Ctaarrr, Blaarrr, Kruyuk kruyuk, ring ding dong, hihihihi (ala kuntilanak), dan yang terakhir GEDEBUUMM ! toshiro yang kaget, refleks jongkok dan meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalanya dan berkata "ampun ampun ampun… sumpah bang gue ga nyolong !" (loh?), takut ada bom beneran.

Setelah 32,6 menit kemudian, mucullah seorang gadis manis dengan rambut hitam legam dan wajahnya yang sangat cute, dan kelihatannya agak kalem. Tapi pikir deh, masak ada suara bom, ngebukain pintanya 30 menit lebih kemudian sih. Toshiro pun mendekati gadis tersebut dan bertanya dalam hati, ' diakah Rukia Kuchiki?' dan setelah mendekat, Toshiro malah melongo, hayoo kenapa? .

Toshiro melongo bukan karena kekawaiian gadis tersebut, tapi karena ternyata si gadis, lebih tinggi dari Toshiro, dan dia berkata lagi dalam dirinya, 'Heehhh, kata Kuchiki-taicho, adiknya seumuran sama aku, tapi kok dia tinggi banget ya?' yee.. Toshiro malah nyalahin orang karena kependekannya (di bom Toshiro).

(PS : dulu waktu Byakuya pergi ke Soul Society, dia pernah cerita ke Toshiro tentang adiknya yang seumuran dengannya, tapi sebelum Byakuya menyebutkan nama adiknya, Byakuya keburu pergi. Dia juga belum bilang kalau dia punya istri yang bernama Hisana)

" A.. apakah anda Rukia Kuchiki-san?", akhirnya Toshiro buka mulut. Gadis yang diajak bicara malah ketawa sendiri, "Fufufu, saya bukan Rukia, tapi saya adalah kakaknya Rukia, perkenalkan nama saya Hisana Kuchiki, anda pasti Hitsugaya-taicho-sama kan, Byakuya-san sudah menunggu anda di dalam," . toshiro hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Hisana masuk ke dalam mansion mewah tersebut. 'Fuh, untung bukan si Rukia Kuchiki, soalnya aku punya firasat, kalo si Rukia itu ga lebih tinggi dariku' pikir Toshiro.

Sampai di ruang tengah di mansion Kuchiki tersebut, Toshiro melongo lagi, dan kali ini rahanngnya hampir lepas. Semua orang pasti juga bakal melongo kalau ngeliat ruang tengah yang gedenya ngalah-ngalahin bandara Soekarno-Hatta. ' ampun deh, seumur-umur baru pertama kali aku masuk rumah segede gunung kayak gini' kata Toshiro kenceng-kenceng. -mmm, kayaknya kalau kenceng-kenceng ga enak deh, makanya ganti aja ya, jadi di dalam hati. Gengsi gitu loh.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara serak bak nenek lampir yang menjerit pake toa, yang memanggil, "NEE-CHAAANN, NII-CHAAANN, I'M HOOOUUUSSSEE," si nenek lampir pake bahasa inggris, iya kalo bener, la ini kenceng salah pisan (kok jadi logat jawa?)

Toshiro otomatis nutup mata, eehh…. Nutup telinga ding, lagian Ngapain ada ada suara gunung meletus malah tutup mata, Kurang kerjaan banget. Toshiro kaget melihat reaksi Byakuya sama Hisana yang masih duduk manis di sofa dengan tenangnnya, seperti ga terjadi apa-apa. Karena penasaran, Toshiro angkat bicara " kenapa kalian tetap tenang denger nenek lampir nyanyi pake mic digabung sama toa?".

Shiiiiiinngg…..

1 menit….

4,9 menit….

10 menit 22 detik….

" Ehh… Hallo?" Tanya Toshiro lagi.

Shiiiiiinngg….. Masih ga ada jawaban. Akhirnya Toshiro pasrah dan melambaikan tangannya di depan Byakuya dan Hisana. Byakuya dan Hisana baru sadar, dan Byakuya tanya "Oh.. maaf ada apa Hitsugaya-taicho?" sambil ngelepas kapas super tebel yang ada di telinganya. Toshiro bingung, lalu dia Tanya, " kalian ngapain?" sambil nunjuk kapas tebel tadi.

"Oh.. ini. Maafkan kami ya Hitsugaya-san. Ini sebenarnya hanya untuk antisipasi dengan datangnya adik kami, yang ga pernah bosen buat orang" kata Hisana sambil cengengesan. 'Astagfirullah, Kami-sama… kenapa aku selalu aja ketemu, malah kenal sama orang yang ga waras?' Tanya Toshiro dalam hati sambil nangis gaje, dalam hati juga tentunya.

Oh ya, readers pasti sudah tau kan siapa adik Byakuya dan Hisana. Yupz, dialah Rukia Kuchiki.

Setelah masuk ke ruang tengah, Rukia kaget melihat Byakuya dan Hisana ngobrol sama orang yang ga dikenal, dan entah kenapa Rukia malah teriak " HWAAAAA ! ADAAA TUYUUUULLL !", imut kayak gitu kok dibilang tuyul sih, hadehh Rukia rukia. Byakuya dan Hisana yang telah melihat adik mereka , sebelum teriak(Rukianya) pun nutup telinga pake kapas lagi sebelum Rukia tereak. Dan Toshiro yang ga punya pertahanan pun, tewas seketika. Eehh… jangan dulu! readers tenang aja, Toshiro ga bakal mati kok. maksudnya tuh, pingsan seketika.

Akhirnya keluarga besar Kuchiki pun sepakat, akan menggotong Toshiro ke kamarnya. " Huft… kecil-kecil kok berat sihh" kata Rukia ketus. (Rukia sama Author digebugin Toshiro)

**~0OooooO0~**

Tiba-tiba Toshiro bangun dalam kamar bernuansa klasik dengan cat tembok berwarna krem dengan hiasan-hiasan berwarna biru malam, seperti kasur King Size yang ia duduki sekarang, Gorden yang sangat besar, dan masih banyak lagi barang-barang berwarna biru malam lainnya. Dan dia melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu dan warna rambut hitam legam, sedang melihat TV 42 inch di kamar tadi. Saat wanita itu menoleh ke arah Toshiro, dia kaget dan tereak (untuk ke sekian kalinya) " NII-CHAAANN, TEMENNYA UDAH SADAR NEEEHHH," kata Rukia tanpa ada rasa bersalah dalam dirinya.

Toshiro yang udah ga tahan dengan tereakan Rukia, malah ngebentak Rukia, " Oi ! Bisa berenti tereak ga, lw ga sadar ya udah buat telinga orang hampir budeg !" Sama orang yang baru kenal aja, Toshiro udah berani ngebentak, apalagi yang udah jadi sohib. " Emang kenapa hah ! suka-suka gue dong, rumah juga rumah gue, mau gue tereak kek, jungkir balik kek, bunuh diri kek, jadi monyet kek, suka-suka gue taok ! WeekK !" kata Rukia ngebentak balik Toshiro ples dengan peletannya.

" Eh, lw jadi cewek kok ga ada sopan-sopannya sih? Jaga tuh mulut, jangan nyerocos aja kayak bebek. Mending kalo suaranya kayak suara ayu ting ting, masih enak didengerin, la ini, suaranya nenek lampir yang udah sekarat!

"Eh lw ga tau ya? Suaranya ayu ting ting kalo udah tua tuh kayak gue tau ga sih lw ? lagian yang udah tua itu lw kali, coba liat, rambut udah ubanan kayak gitu aja kok dijagain. Gue bilangin ya, kalo ga mau dibilang tua, tuh, rambut lw digundul aja, biar kayak temen gue, botak kincling-kincling" kata Rukia sambil cekikikan sendiri.

Toshiro yang ga terima dikatai udah tua, terus aja ngebales, " Lw ga mikir ya? Udah tau rambut gue putih udah dari sononya. Lagian rambut gue masih mending, daripada lw, item kayak gitu, pasaran tau !" sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Rukia yang agak blushing ngeliat senyumnya Toshiro, malah membuang muka, sambil mikir. Soalnya Rukia belum konek sama kata-katanya Toshiro. Akhirnya Rukia sadar, " Lw ngejek kakak gue ya !" sambil ngelinting lengan bajunya, buat nunjukkin otot-ototnya pada Toshiro.

" Lw punya otak di pake buat apaan sih? Masak gitu aja ga nyadar, gue tuh ngejek lw bukan kakak lw ! dasar Nenek Lampir Baka !" kata Toshiro ketus.

" Gue ga baka, gue pinter taok !" jawab Rukia ga mau kalah.

" Darimana lo tau kalo lo pinter, wong ngomong aku pulang aja, I'm house, mana ada orang pinter kayak gitu. Lagian kalo orang pinter kayak lw, orang bego-nya kayak apa !"

"Ya elo itu orang bego-nya ! emank lo siapa? Lw ga berhak ngata-ngatain gue bego tau !"

" Lo ga tau siapa gw?" Tanya Toshiro agak kaget.

"Emank lw artis ya, gw harus kenal sama lw, hah !"

"Ternyata ! kakak lw aja ga mau ngomong sama orang bego kayak lw ! gw bilangin ya, gue ini disuruh kakak lw buat jadi BG lw !"

"Oh.. BG gue toh," kata Rukia santai, sepertinya penjelasan tadi belum sampai ke otak Rukia, tapi tiba-tiba Rukia membulatkan matanya, tanda kalo dia kaget, terus tereak lagi " NANIIIII ! Kenapa musti anak tuyul yang jadi BG guee ! Gue kan pengennya Pangeran William yang jadi BG gue, hiks~" kata Rukia sambil nangis-nangis gaje.

" Dipenjara seumur idup baru tau rasa lw !"

" STOOOOPPP !" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari luar ruangan , yang tak lain dan tak bukan, si Byakuya Kuchiki. Dan jeweran cinta dari sang kakak pun menempel di telinga Rukia. Rukia pun Meringis "Adu du duuhh… Kak sakitt !" kata Rukia memelas dengan jurus andalannya, Chappy face, dan akhirnya Byakuya menghentingkan aksi jewer menjewernya.

"Anda sebaiknya tidur Hitsugaya-san, besok ada hal yang ingin saya bicarakan kepada anda. Oh ya, jangan lupa setelah mandi, pakailah seragam yang ada di lemari, karena besok anda akan masuk Karakura SHS, bersama dengan Rukia." Jelas Byakuya.

Toshiro membelalakkan matanya, dan Rukia bersama Byakuya pergi meninggalkan kamar Toshiro. Tapi sebelumnya, Rukia masih sempet melet ke Toshiro, alhasil, 1 set bantal berwarna biru malam mendarat di muka Rukia. Tapi tunggu, 'Sekolah? aku juga harus sekolah ya? Haduh pusing' kata Toshiro dalam hati dan langsung merebahkan diri di kasur King Size-nya itu. Satu hari yang menyenangkan buat Author tapi ga, buat Toshiro pun terlewatkan.

Good Night Toshiro~

**TBC**

Akhirnya selesai deh ch 2, fict ini. Dan ch ini jauh lebih panjang dari ch sebelumnya (walau belum bisa dibilang panjang juga sih) hehehe… .

Gimana, diminta pendapatnya kepada para senpai sekalian (ga hemat kata banget sih)..

RnR Please …..

**(LITTLE HEAVEN OF HE-CHAN'S FICT) **yang sempet baca ya ~

**He-chan **: akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter, ni tuh ch istimewa tau. Soalnya lebih panjang dari ch 1 Wkwkwkwk !

**Toshiro : **panjang dari mana, gue aja baca fict yang laen, panjangnya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari fict GJ lo ini. (sambil makan semangka dari mall yang di atas). Anjrit ! apaan nehh ! Kan gue bilang semangka dari tuh mall kaga ada enak2nya. (sambil nyemburin semangka ke muka Ichigo).

**Ichigo : **HYAAAA ! Ada darah di muka guee !

**Toshiro : **Bego, itu bukan darah, tapi semangka (sambil melet)

**Ichigo : **Anjrit lo ! Author sialaan ! Gue kok ga ada !

**He-chan : **Sabar, habis bulan puasa gue keluarin, janji (sambil pose piece)

**Ichigo : **Lama amaatt !

**Toshiro :** Berissiiiikk ! Gue mau tidur ! Kurosaki, lo mau gue semprot lagi hehh ? sama elo, author sialan ! jangan macem2 lo ya kalo buat fict, bisa2 gue bantai lo !

**Rukia : **Gue keluar-nya dikit amat ~ (sambil ngeluarin puppy eyes)

**Toshiro : **Kuchiki ! dibilangin berisik masih ngeyel aja (mau ngeluarin Hyorinmaru)

**He-chan : **Sabaarr Shiro-chaann ! (sambil meluk Toshiro dari belakang *hehehe kasempatan dalam kesempitan nih)

**Toshiro : **Lo juga jangan panggil gue Shiro-chan napa?

**He-chan : **Masih mending, daripada gue panggil tuyul. Tapi sebenernya gue udah nyiapin nama yang bagus buat elo shiro-chan, dan namanya adalah….

"White Penguin Prince from William's Kingdom"

Dan buat Rukia adalah…

"Cute Chappy Snow Ball Girl"

Buat Ichigo…

"Kelinci Item Tukang Es Serut Strawberry rasa Orange"

Dan buat He-Chan sendiri….

"The Super Cute Girl from Milky Way"

**Toshiro : **Apaan tuhh ! Orang sarap ! ngapain lo nyama-nyamain gue sama Penguin ! Gila Lo! (Shiro-chan with zombie face)

**He-chan : **Kan cocok, coba liat kan banyak persamaan, antara elo sama penguin, sama-sama pendek dan unyu-unyu (ketawa ngakak)

**Toshiro :** Soten Ni Saze, Hyorinmaru !

**He-chan : **(jaw drop, lari ngibrit !) Haduuuuhh ! ga bisa ngelawan neehh! Zanpaku gue ketinggalann ! KuroHana tolongin gue !

**KuroHana : **Zzzzz.. (ngorok, PS ini nih Zanpaku gue ! Hehehe)

**Ichigo :** Bentaran ! apa maksudnya gue kelinci item ? Terus Cuma si author gila itu doank yang julukan-nya bagus ! Ga Fear neeehh !

**Rukia : **Kan Kurosaki tuh artinya kelinci item, dari kata kuro=item dan usagi=kelinci.

**Ichigo : **Glekk ! T.. Terus juga apaan tuh Strawberry rasa Orange ?

**Rukia : ** Hadeehh ! Uda jelas kan nama lo kan Ichigo yang artinya Strawberry, dan karena rambut lo warnanya orange, ya dijulukin kayak gitu !

**Ichigo : **K… kau kenapa ga marah dijulukin Snow Ball ?

**Rukia : **Soalnya ada …

Ohhh… Chappy ku tercinta ! (cengengesan)

**Ichigo : **Haduuuhh…..Tinggal aja mereka berdua yang sedang kejar-kejaran (a.k.a. He-Chan sama Shiro-chan) dan satu orang lagi yang sedang menghayati julukan barunya (a.k.a. Rukia) , dan buat para readers, ripiuw pliss.

**Toshiro : **Katrok banget sih lo, ada juga review bukan ripiuw. (Ngos-ngosan)

**Rukia : **Bacanya juga ripiuw kale.

**Toshiro : **Makanya pas ada acara bagi otak tuh dateng, pengennya bolos mulu !

**He-chan : **Sudah sudah~ (ala sule) yang penting sekarang…

Lepasin gue dulu shiro-chan (meronta-ronta karena diiket di pohon)

**Toshiro : **Ogah… O ya Btw, ada review tuh.

**Ichigo : **Heem, dari **Ray Kousen7**, oh, ini buat elo nih, si author sialan.

**He-chan : **Ya jelas buat Gue lah ! Iya, iya ini uda apdet noh !

**Rukia : **Eeeettt… nama gue disebut-sebut nih ! (baca review), Author Brengsek ! lo ngancurin harga diri gue di depan readers !

**Toshiro : **Eh, chotto… apaan nih maksudnya ngejagain Rangiku ! Najis dunia akerat deehh !

**He-chan : **Ettt… Udah dong ah ! yang penting sekarang…..

**All : **Review Plisss….. (nyengir semua, kecuali Toshiro)


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo minna~ Gimana? Uda pada kangen sama He-chan (digotong rame2 sama readers ke sungai) Walaupun He-chan sudah fokus ke fict, tetep aja updatenya lemot. Biasa males ngetik ! Capeekk ! Tanganku udah keriting niihh bak cabe2 yang ada di toko2. Tapi tanpa basa basi, ba bi bu, ka ki ku, ma mi mu… lanjutkan ceritanya !

**~0OooooO0~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO, tapi cerita tetap punya He-Chan

PAIRING: HITSURUKI

WARNING:OOC (selalu), GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), ect

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

"CINTA YANG MEMBINGUNGKAN"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~0OooooO0~**

**Sebelumnya~**

Toshiro akhirnya sampai di Mansion Kuchiki, ketemu sama Rukia Kuchiki, dan memulai pertengkaran-pertangkaran yang sepertinya ga bisa dibilang kecil, karena ada bom di setiap pertengkaran-pertengkaran itu. Yang satu tuyul, yang satu nenek lampir, yang satu tua, yang Satu Baka. Penasaran ? langsung aja baca !

**~0OooooO0~**

**Keesokan harinya ~**

"UmmmmHHhh….." kata Toshiro sambil menggeliat di tempat tidur King Size yang super empuk itu. Toshiro mengerjap-ngerjakan matanya, udah mulai kebuka eh- nutup lagi. "Hhhhh…. Aku mimpi buruk" gumam Toshiro, lalu JreeennGGg…. Toshiro melihat sekitar, lalu ngucek matanya, tanda di kaget. "Hueeee~ ini semua bukan mimpii~ !" kata Toshiro sambil nangis-nangis gaje.

Toshiro pun sadar atas tangisan gajenya itu, "Ngapain gue ngelakuin hal kayak gini, ga mbois blas !" katanya sambil ngusap-ngusap mata. "Hufft…Mandi dulu ahh~", kata Toshiro sambil melenggang pergi.

Beberapa ratus detik kemudian, keluarlah Toshiro dengan "!", hanya selembar handuk di tubuhnya ! Author anak baek, author ga boleh liat, author ga liat, sumpah author ga liat ! / tapi ngintip dikit gapapa kan. Hehehehe…..

Toshiro yang hanya dengan selembar daun, eh daun eh daun.. maksudnya handuk, di tubuhnya pergi ke lemari buat ngambil pakaian. Ya iyalah, masak ngambil sayur di lemari. Setelah ngebuka lemarinya, Toshiro langsung, "~!" ber-!-ria. "Sumpriit ! Apa-apaan neh, dikira gue banci Haahh !" kata Toshiro mengetahui ternyata seragam yang ada di lemarinya, itu seragam buat cewek ! dan terlihatlah seonggok perempatan di jidat mulus milik Toshiro.

Akhirnya Toshiro ya pake bajunya sendiri, celana jeans item ke biru-biruan yang agak kepanjangan, tapi terlihat pas di tubuh mungil Toshiro (di jewer Toshiro), yee Toshiro ma pake apa aja cocok, pake baju cewek aja cocok kok. Sama baju kaos putih dengan tulisan kecil di pojok kiri bawah baju itu yang berbunyi, 'You Look at Me and I will Kill You' sadis banget bunyinya. Dipadukan dengan jaket tipis, bukan jemper, berwarna biru malam. Ikkhh… keliatan kereenn bangett…

Terus Toshiro melenggang ke meja rias, bukan buat tapi Cuma buat nyisir rambut ubanannya (digiles Toshiro n ToshiroFc).

.

Trililit… trililit….

Suara jam weker warna biru muda dengan gambar naga, yah mirip-miriplah sama Hyorinmaru, dengan suara serak bak nenek lampir rambut hitam legam (a.k.a. Rukia Kuchiki) sukses ngagetin Toshiro yang lagi nyisir. Yang jelas nyisir rambut di kepala buakan nyisir rambut di badan, emank lo kira Toshiro tuh Renji ? (baca:baboon).

"Weker berisikk!", kata Toshiro sambil ngebanting tuh weker ke lantai, di injek-injek, di cincang, di gergaji, di giles, di blender, di masukin ke gelas, dan terakhir di beri nama "JUS WEKER RASA BLUEBERRY, Wkwkwkwkwkw…." Kata Toshiro sambil ketawa gaje. Kayaknya Toshiro masih trauma sama baju seragam cewek di lemarinya itu.

Weker berbunyi, berarti tandanya udah jam 5 pagi. Akhirnya Toshiro memutuskan untuk pergi menuju ruang makan. Setelah ngebuka pintu putih, berlapis perak dan gagang pintu yang berlapis Belgian coklat, lo ! maksudnya emas 24 karat. Toshiro melihat ada 2 pilihan di depannya, antara hidup dan mati. Saat, Toshiro milih hidup, terdapat pilihan lagi, antara ke kanan ato ke kiri. Menurut insting, Toshiro harus belok kanan, jadi Toshiro ya belok kanan dan berjalan menusuri jalan penuh duri, penuh dengan cobaan, dan penuh dengan liku.

**~0OooooO0~**

**Di Ruang Makan~**

" Udah jam 6, tapi kok Rukia sama Hitsugaya belum bangun ya, kalo Rukia sih ga heran, tapi kalo Hitsugaya? Masa' sih bisa kesiangan?" Tanya Byakuya entah pada siapa.

" Biar saya saja yang membangunkan mereka berdua, Byakuya-san", kata Hisana dengan senyum termanis. Author tepar seketika dan Byakuya, masih dengan tampang cool, tapi itu di luar beda lagi sama di dalam. Kalo di dalam sih gini, ' Hisana ! Jangan senyum kayak gitu ! Gue lama-lama bisa makan lo !,' dengan perasaan permen nano-nano, manis asam asin, rame rasanya !

Tunggu ! Rasanya ada kegenapan di sini (Toshiro:Keganjilan bego!). Toshiro bukannya udah keluar dari kamar dari jam 5 tadi? Kok sampe jam 6 belum sampe di Ruang Makan sih? Anak kecil emank gampang ilang ya -_-b. (ditelen idup-idup sama Toshiro)

**Di Kamar Rukia~**

Hisana masuk kamar Rukia dengan gaya putri Solo, alias lemot banget ! Hisana mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh adiknya itu. Sampe suara Hisana udah seret kayak abis nelen kadal, Rukia masih aja ber-tidur-ria di tempat tidur so pasti, ga mungkin di tempat mandi, soalnya nanti jadi ber-mandi-ria.

"Tidak ada cara lain, aku harus menggunakan cara 'itu'," kata Hisana semangat ! Kayaknya kalo nyangkut ngejailin orang, Hisana yang kalem bisa jadi Hiruma Yoichi di Eyeshield21. Widdiiiihh…. Nyeremiiiinn….

Hisana pergi ke dapur untuk ngambil air. Pasti readers ngira ntu air bakal disiramin ke Rukia, iya kan ?

SALAH BESAR, BEGOO! (digiles sama Readers)

Orang Hisana Cuma mau minum kok. Terus Hisana kembali ke kamar Rukia dengan seringai seram terpatri di wajahnya, dan saat mendekati Rukia, wajah Hisana berubah menjadi mirip wajahnya Sasuke Uchiha di Naruto, dengan mata onyx yang menyeramkan.

Dan dengan aba-aba DOR ! Hisana dengan tidak berpri-keRukiaan, sang kakak menampar adik dengan sarung tinju warna merah, yang baru dipinjem dari Krisjon (terserah author mau nulis apa ! Jangan protes !) . Ga Cuma sekali, Hisana ngelakuinnya 9 kali saat Rukia masih tidur, dan 6 kali saat mata Rukia ngerjip-ngerjip.

Alhasil, Rukia bangun dengan pipi lebih gede 10 kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Dan setelah terbangun, Hisana berubah ke sifat aslinya, dan melenggang pergi.

**Di Kamar Toshiro~**

Setelah Hisana masuk, kepalanya celingak celinguk kayak orang mau nyolong, sambil berkata "Pssstt…. Hitsugaya-san" dengan suara super lemah, sampe-sampe semut aja ga bisa denger. Setelah diperhatikan, ternyata Toshiro udah ga ada di tempat. "Mungkin Hitsugaya-san sudah ke Ruang Makan" sahutnya dalam hati. Akhirnya melenggang kembali ke Ruang Makan.

**Di Lorong yang Gelap~**

"Hueeee ~ lama-lama kok nyeremin gini sih, ini tuh mansion apa haunted mansion sih ?" kata Toshiro agak merinding. Terus ada pintu misterius yang ada di depan Toshiro. Hati paling dalam Toshiro mengatakan agar Toshiro mbuka tuh pintu. Ya dibuka beneran. Saat detik-detik pembukaan gerbang maut alias pintu misterius tadi…..

Count Down

3…

2…

1…

"HYAAAAAA~", suara tereakan seorang gadis yang ada dalam ruangan misterius itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan si nenek lampir yang udah sekarat alias Rukia Kuchiki ! Ternyata ruangan misterius itu, kamarnya Rukia toh.

"Sialan lo ! Gue kira tuyul yang mau nyolong uang gue, eh ternyata tuyul yang mau nyuri keperawanan gue !" tereak Rukia lagi.

"Cuih ~ Amit amit jabang bayi deh ! Gue ngeliat lo aja ogah seumur idup kok, apalagi…" Toshiro diem, terus membulatkan mata. Dia jongkok dan ngusrek-ngusrek rambut putih jabriknya.

"Sialan ! Tidur disini sehari aja udah buat otak suci gue dimasukin roh-roh pervert yang…. Akkkhhhh…. Hentikan ini, pokonya gue musti pindah dari haunted Mansion ini!" tereak Toshiro histeris.

DUAAKK !

1 set bantal chappy melesat tepat di wajah Toshiro yang lagi stress berat itu dan membuat seonggok anak kecil terpental ke belakang. "Enak aja ngatain rumah gue Haunted Mansion, gue santet tau rasa lo!"

"Emang bener kok ! Nyatanya gue bisa jadi stress kayak gini ni pasti ulah temen-temen lo yang kasat mata itu kan !" kata Toshiro sambil melihat bantal Chappy itu sambil bengong.

"Ehh…. Itu kan emang elo yang dari sananya uda st….", seonggok bantal chappy kembali melesat, tapi di beda muka.

"Hoeekk… najis gue kena bantal lo ! iler semua ! Gue musti mandi kembang 7 rupa nih ! Biar ngebalikkin kesucian gue !" kata Toshiro masih dengan kehisterisannya.

"Udah cukup ! Lo sebenernya mau ngapain sih ke sini?" Tanya Rukia, curiga.

"Gue nyasar tau ! Gue nyari-nyari Ruang makan ga ketemu-ketemu, padahal gue nyarinya udah sejak jam 5 !" bentak Toshiro.

"Hadduuuhh ! Biar gue tebak, pas dari kamar elo, lo pasti belok kanan kan?" selidik Rukia.

"I…Iya emank kenapa? Lo ngintip gue ya!" kata Toshiro sambil nyilangin tangannya di depan badannya, tanda pertahan.

"Najis gue ngintip lo ! Lagian lo bego banget sih ! Mustinya dari kamar lo, lo itu belok kiri bukan kanan, kalo belok kiri elo langsung nyampek ke ruang makan, bukan malah nyasar di sini !" kata Rukia blak-blakan.

Toshiro berpikir, 'kenapa tadi aku nurutin insting aku ya? Liat aja biar kubejeg-bejeg tu insting kalo dia muncul lagi di hadapan gue !'

"Udah, lo tungguin gue ! Entar gue anter ke Ruang Makan !" perintah Rukia

"Elo mau ke mana?"

"Mandi !" bentak Rukia sambil ngebanting pintu di depan Toshiro dan meninggalkan Toshiro kecil di lorong gelap bin nyeremin binti angker, menurut Toshiro.

Dengan jaw drop, Toshiro berkata, "K… Ku… Kuchiki?". Ga ada jawaban. Tiba-tiba, tap tap tap.

"Si…Siapa di sana!" Tanya Toshiro gemeteran. Suara semakin mendekat, tap tap tap.

"SETAAAANNN~ !" tanpa pikir pendek lagi, Toshiro langsung melesat ke kamar Rukia. BRAAKKK ! suara pintu dibanting dengan sadisnya.

.

Sedangkan seorang maid yang baru datang ke tempat itu malah, garuk-garuk kepala yang ga gatal, sambil geleng-geleng dan berkata, "dasar ga sopan."

**Di Kamar Rukia~**

"Eh setan copot, setan copot, setan copot !" kata Rukia gagap karena kaget dengan bantingan pintu dari Toshiro. Lalu ngeliat ada gundukan besar di balik selimut ber-gambar chappy-nya. Dengan pelan-pelan pake banget terus ditambah slow motion, sambil ngebatin, 'Kami-sama, bantuin gue, jangan ambil dulu nyawa gue, bekal gue belom banyak', Rukia ngebuka selimutnya, terus tereak, "TUYUUULLL !"

"Gue bukan tuyul ! nenek lampir buta !". jawab Toshiro kesel.

"Eh, elo lagi, udah dibilangin tungguin gue, malah masuk ke kamar gue, lo jangan harap bisa ngintip gue ya !"

"Gue ini masih sayang ama mata gue sendiri ! Males gue ngintip elo, ga ada untungnya, malah rugi-nya segunung !" Tiba-tiba, Sreeeetttt !

"Woi, apaan nehh !" kata Toshiro. Rukia diem aja, dia tetep konsen sama apa yang sedang dia lakuin, yaitu nutup mata Toshiro pake kain, trus ngiket tangan Toshiro pake Rumput Indonesia.

"Buat jaga-jaga biar lo ga ngintip gue." Kata Rukia sambil melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

Berlama-lama-lama-lama-lama kemudian, akhirnya Rukia selesai dengan ritual mandinya.

"Lo ngapain aja di dalem, lagi semedi?", Tanya Toshiro sambil berkutat dengan TV 42 inch yang ada di kamar Rukia, sambil bergumam, 'siapa ya pelakunya?', penasaran apa yang diliat Toshiro, yang diliat tuh, Detective Conan !

"Eh, lo kok… Udah deh. Gue mandi lah, masak semedi !", jawab Rukia ketus.

"Mandi kembang ya? Lama amat.", jawab Toshiro dengan kebiasaan awal, cuek bebek nyekek ketek(Renji). Rukia yang dikatai kayak gitu ya hanya bisa diem, soalnya itu kenyataan. "Udah ayo cepet ke Ruang Makan."

"Bentar, lagi seru-serunya nih ! Bentar lagi selesai kok !". Bantah Toshiro.

"Cepetaann ! Nanti telat ! Tau ga yang ngajar pertama tuh Kenpachi Zaraki-sensei tau ! O ya lo ga tau ya?" kata Rukia innocent. Toshiro terbelalak, 'tunggu apa maksudnya semua ini! Kenpachi Zaraki? Dan apa lagi itu, sensei? Bukannya Zaraki-taicho ada di Soul Society sekarang?' gumam Toshiro penasaran.

"Lo kenapa, ayo cepetan!" perintah Rukia, yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Toshiro, yang masih ngebawa tanda tangan,- ehhhh tanda Tanya gede di kepala mungilnya (ditusuk Toshiro).

**Di Ruang Makan~**

"Loh, kenapa anda tidak memakai seragam anda, Hitsugaya-san?" Tanya Byakuya. Tiba-tiba suhu ruangan turun 10 derajat. Ini semua gara-gara Toshiro inget dengan seragam cewek yang ada di lemari kamar(sementaranya)-nya. Wajah Toshiro pun berubah jadi kayak wajah zombie yang lagi sakit perut lalu ditambrak truck dan nyemplung ke sawah dengan posisi wajah duluan, ancur-ancuran.

"Bagaimana bisa saya memakai seragam itu, padahal seragamnya hanya dikhususkan untuk perempuan !" Toshiro balik nanya sambil nahan kemarahannya agar kesopanan dalam berbicaranya ga ikut-ikutan ancur.

"Maksudnya seragam khusus wanita !" Tanya Byakuya. Perasaan dari tadi bolak balik Tanya mulu, ga di jawab-jawab. Haduh be hem parah.. ngik.

"Iya", jawab Toshiro ketus. Yah.. akhirnya dijawab juga.

"Loh ! Anda laki-laki toh?" Tanya Hisana kaget sejadi-jadinya. Shiiiinngggg… Krik… krik… "Pfffttttt…" kata Rukia menahan tawa dan mukanya jadi merah banget. "Ehem…." Kata Byakuya masih dengan ke-cool-annya.

Bluusshhh…. Wajah Toshiro langsung merah seketika, "Maaf, tapi saya sejak lahir memang sudah jadi laki-laki, sejak kapan saya pernah jadi wanita?" kata Toshiro sambil nahan marah yang teramat sangat marah.

"Aduuhh… kalau begitu gomen ya? Saya benar-benar tidak tahu ! Nanti jika sampai di sekolah anda bisa meminta seragam baru kepada Kepala Sekolahnya. Hehehhehe…" kata Hisana sambil cengengesan.

"Oh ya? Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa anda baru sampai di sini Hitsugaya-san?" Tanya Byakuya tiba-tiba.

"Orang ini nyasar Nii-chan, dia malah nyasar ke kamarku, padahal katanya, dia udah nyari Ruang Makan sejak jam 5 tadi." Kata Rukia, jujur.

"Uhuk.. uhuk… !" Hisana tersedak mendengar penjelasan Rukia tadi.

"Hisana !" kata Byakuya dengan nada agak tinggi, soalnya emank ga sopan sih.

"Maafkan saya Byakuya-san," kata Hisana sambil tersenyum polos.

"Apakah benar anda keliling rumah ini selam 1 jam lebih, Hitsugaya-san?" Tanya Byakuya, dan Toshiro hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Sudah kuduga hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Makanya saya sudah menyiapkan ini dari kemarin." Kata Byakuya sambil menyodorkan kertas kecil kepada Tsohiro. Toshiro melihat isi kertas itu, tapi belum ada 1 detik melihatnya, Toshiro langsung menutup kertas itu kembali. 'kenapa peta ruwet ini lagi!' kata Toshiro dalam hati sambil memasang wajah dengan jaw drop. Dan bertanya,

"Ini apa?"

"Oh, itu peta tempat yang akan anda tinggali, nanti anda akan tinggal di apartemen, agar anda tidak terlambat ke Sekolah seperti ini." Kata Byakuya. Rukia agak kaget dengan kata Nii-channya dan melihat jamnya. Lalu jaw drop.

"HWAAAAA~ ! UDAH TELAAATT !" kata Rukia dengan tereak tentunya. Rukia lansung mengambil roti bakarnya, dan langsung menggeret Toshiro keluar menuju limousine-nya. Byakuya kaget dengan tingkah adiknya lalu ngomong,

"Histugaya-san ! Jangan kaget dengan apapun yang anda lihat ! Nanti akan saya jelaskan semuanya !" dan dijawab anggukan dari Toshiro.

.

Toshiro cengo melihat limousine di depannya, dan dengan marahnya dia berkata seterang-terang lebih terang dari lampu 350 watt.

"Gue ga mau kalo di suruh naek ginian, nek !"

"La terus maunya apaan ! Jalan kaki! Lo mau kaki lo ilang sebelum jadi murid di sana !" gantian Rukia ngebentak Toshiro.

"Ya apa kek ! Pokoknya jangan benda segede ini ! Pantes lo jadi inceran ! Bawaan lo aja kaya ginian ! Ada motor ga !

"Tolong ambilkan motor !" Perintah Rukia pada salah satu pengawalnya.

"Baik, Nona Rukia" ujar pengawal patuh. Setelah pengawal Rukia mengambil motor, dengan tanpa degan—eh segan-segan, Toshiro nyomot tuh motor.

"Cepetan naek," perintah Toshiro, dan dengan malasmya Rukia menuruti.

"Pegangan!" perintah Toshiro lagi.

"Ogah !"

"P-E-G-A-N-G-A-N !" kata Toshiro menekankan bentakannya.

"Lo budeg ya? Dibilangin nggak ya enggak ! Koma !" kata Rukia bersikeras.

"Resiko tanggung penumpang lo ya?" kata Toshiro Pasrah, tanpa menunggu jawaban lemot Rukia, Toshiro langsung melesat melebihi kecepatan cahaya ples suara, dan dibaringi suara nek lampir…

"HWAAAAA ! BERENTIIIII !" bukannya berhenti, Toshiro malah menambah kecepatan.

**TBC**

Wkwkwkwkwkwk…..

Akhirnya selesai ! Fuhh, ini He-chan dengan males ples ogah-ogahan ngetiknya, cuapeekk bangeett, makanya jadinya Cuma dikit. Tapi ini juga dengan PD-nya He-chan buat fict laen. Tetep setia di Bleach ! Soalnya yang buat, Kakeknya He-chan siihh! Si Mbah Tite. Kalo sempet baca fict baru He-chan ya ! (promosi). Sekian RnR plissss….

**(LITTLE HEAVEN OF HE-CHAN'S FICT) **kalo ga ada kerjaan nyapu rumah He-chan aja, eh- keceplosan. Maksudnya baca ceplas-ceplos dari kite-kite ya.

**Toshiro :** HehhHh ! Apaan tuh ! Kenapa ada gue pake acara-acara takut segala ! Author sialan ! Lo ngancurin image gue tau ga !

**He-chan : **Ngga tuh ! (sambil ngupil)

**Toshiro : **Soten Ni Saze, Hyorinmaru !

**He-chan : **(nodong pake obor)

**Hyourinmaru : **(jaw drop + lari ngibrit)

**Toshiro : **Hyo-chan~, lo malu-maluin gue !

**Hyourinmaru : **Sorry ya, My White Penguin Prince from William's Kingdom Master (cengengesan)

**Toshiro :** Author sialan ! Lo ngapain Hyo-chan gue ! Dia sampe manggil gue kayak gitu hehh !

**Ichigo : **Hhhhhh,… Ketemu orang pacaran lagi deehh….

**He-chan + Toshiro : **(blushing)

**Hyourinmaru : **Gue ga terima ! Heh, jeruk Busuk, lo ngomong kayak gitu lagi, gue makan lo !

**Ichigo :** Gue jadiin es serut strawberry rasa orange baru tau rasa lo !

**Rukia : **Akhirnya lo mau ngakuin profesi baru lo, Ichi. (dateng tiba-tiba di belakang Ichigo sambil megang pundak Ichigo)

**Ichigo : **COPOOOOTT !

**Toshiro : **Pala lo copot ya?

**He-chan : **Otaknya kali yang copot.

**Ichigo : **Jantung Gue yang copot taok !

**Toshiro+He-chan+Rukia : **mati dong !

**Ichigo : **(Jleb !)

**Rukia : **O ya, shinigami kalo ga mati, malah hebat kan !

**Ichigo : **Gue 1/3 !

**Toshiro : **Elo segede itu 1/3 ? la kalo ketiga-tiganya digabung, lo nanti kayak yummy donk (espada)

**Ichigo : **Bukan gitu maksudnya o'on !

**Toshiro : **(mendeathglare.i Ichigo ples dengan wajah horror)

**Ichigo :** Becanda doank kok ! Maksudnya gue tuh 1/3 shinigami 1/3 manusia nan 1/3 hollow.

**He-chan : **Hollow? Musuh donk.

**Toshiro : **Soten Ni Saze, Hyourinmaru !

**Rukia : **Sode No Shirayuki !

**He-chan : **Change, KuroHana !

**He-chan + Toshiro + Rukia :** Serbuuuuu !

**Ichigo : **STOOOOPPP ! ADA RIPIUW NOHH !

**He-Chan : ** Iya to?

**Rukia : **Bener tuh, dari **Ray Kousen7**.

**Toshiro :** Wiiihhh…. Katanya fict gaje lo ini lucu loh. Tapi lucu apaan ! Image gue diancurin begitu saja ! Sadis tuh author, pake acara OOC segala lagi.

**Rukia : **Iyaa ! Image gue juga ancur !

**He-chan + Toshiro + Ichigo : **Lo kan ga punya image !

**Rukia : **(Jleb ! langsung lari ke pojokan) inget gue ga punya image, ga punya, ga punya …

**He-chan : **Soalnya kalo ga OOC tuh ga bisa jadi lucu, oya ini juga udah apdet. Hehehehehe….

**Rukia : **Udaaahhhh ! hiks~ hiks~… pliss ripiuw…. Hiks~ Huueeeeeeeeeee ~!


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya Update juga, Hahaha…. Maap lama ya? Soalnya He-chan lagi ketimpa masalah, ga bisa log in ! Bayangin kalo He-chan ga bisa log in, bagaimana nasib fict-nya He-chan! Kenapa malah curhat? Langsung aja Capcus ~

**.**

**~0OooooO0~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO, tapi cerita tetap punya He-Chan

PAIRING: HITSURUKI

WARNING:OOC (selalu), GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), AU, ect

GENRE : HUMOR, ROMANCE, DLL.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

"CINTA YANG MEMBINGUNGKAN"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~0OooooO0~**

.

.

.

**Sebelumnya~**

Toshiro disuruh bersekolah di Karakura SHS. Bagaimana keadaan Toshiro setelah sekolah? Biasa saja atau tambah rusuh? Camon deh~

.

**~0OooooO0~**

.

**Di Gerbang Karakura SHS~**

Toshiro dan Rukia nyampe di Sekolah, Toshiro Alhamdulillah sehat wal'afiat. Rukia? Nyawanya hampir ketinggalan, tapi untung nyawanya bisa shunpo, jadi masih idup deh. Kalo motornya? Bannya ketinggalan, jadi bannya masih ngglundung-nggulundung di jalan, badan motornya ngos-ngosan.

"Pak, ini ada anak baru !" kata Rukia pada Pak Satpam sambil nunjuk Toshiro.

"Baik, Non." Kata Satpamnya sambil cengengesan. "Mari dek." Lanjutnya sambil menuntun Toshiro ke Kantor Kepsek. Rukia langsung wuusshh ke kelasnya, dan ga enaknya, kelasnya di lante 3 ! Capek-capek kaga lo !

.

BRAAAKKK….

Rukia ngebuka pintu kelas dengan sadisnya. Dan langsung jatuh bersimpuh sambil ngos-ngosan.

"R-U-K-I-A K-U-C-H-I-K-I" kata seseorang dengan suara yang berat nan serak bin horror binti angker. Dengan jantung-jantung Rukia nengok ke arah suara dan langsung jaw-nya berjatuhan.

"Hehehe, Zaraki-sensei. Ohayou!" jawab Rukia cengengesan sambil ngasih hormat ke sensei terkiller-nya itu.

"LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 23 KALI ! CEPEEETTTT !" perintah Zaraki-sensei sambil ngadiahin Rukia dengan kuah-nya.

"Hai !" jawab Rukia, dan langsung ngibrit lagi ke lapangan.

.

"Silakan Masuk." Dan tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Dan dimulailah percakapan-percakapan seputar masuknya Toshiro ke SMA itu, dan akhirnya Toshiro diberi seragam laki-laki, bukan perempuan lho ya.

"Kau akan Masuk kelas XI-A." kata Kepsek yang udah tua bau tanah dan narsisnya minta ampun, masak jenggot dikelabang ? Pake pita lagi. Mirip banget sama Yamamoto-Soutaicho. Sebenarnya Toshiro kaget, banget malah, karena Soutaicho bisa disini, tapi karna ada ilham dari Byakuya, Toshiro musti nyembunyiin ke-kagetan-nya, "Special Class."

'He ? Special Class?' Tanya Toshiro dalam hati.

"Tempatnya orang-orang jenius bak Profesor." Lanjut sang Kepsek ngjawab pertanyaan dalam hati Toshiro.

'Orang ini bisa baca pikiran.' Kata Toshiro dalam hati lagi.

"Bukan kok, Cuma Insting." Kata Kepsek lagi.

'Whatever lah, dasar kakek tua Bangka.' Kata Toshiro sambil merutuki Kepsek narsis itu.

SYUUUTT ! Karna reflek yang cukup bagus sebagai taicho, Toshiro langsung nunduk merasa ada bahaya.

"Makanya jangan ngomong kasar ke orang tua." Kata Kepsek itu setelah ngelempar vas bunga.

'Ck.' Kata Toshiro singkat sambil keluar ruangan.

'Kelas XI-A tuh dimana ya?' kata Toshiro dalam hati.

Setelah nyasar ke UKS, ke kelas X-A,D,E,F,G, ke Kantin, ke Perpus, ke TU, ke Aula, ke Penjara (?), ke Neraka (?), ke Kandang Sapi, dan akhirnya nyampe-lah anak-kecil-tukang-nyasar ini ke kelasnya, XI-A yang berada di atap Sekolah sebelah pojok kanan yang depan, yang jelas atas, soalnya atap udah di atas.

"Ga kepikiran Gue, Kelas bisa ada di atep !" dengus Toshiro kesal. Dia pun membuka pintu.

"Oh, anak baru ya?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berkacamata.

"Akhirnya, orangnya nambah~" kata seorang rambut panjang warna senja. Toshiro cengo.

'WHAAT ! CUMA 2 ORANG, 3 sama Gue !' kata Toshiro dalam hati sambil melongo.

"Gurunya ?" Tanya Toshiro pada 2 orang tadi.

"Nggak ada, disuruh belajar ndiri gitoohh !" ucap laki-laki tadi lebay.

"Trus ngapain Sekolah kalo ending-nya belajar Ndiri ! Waahh ! Tu kakek bau tanah ngajak Berantem !" Umpat Toshiro sambil berlari ala Eyeshield21 ke Kantor Kepsek.

BRAAKK !

"Heh ! Kakek Kurang Kerjaan alias KK, gue ga mau masuk Special Class ! Gue mau sekolah yang normal !" kata Toshiro muncrat-muncrat pas ke muka si Kepsek.

"Kalo ga mau ya Up To You ! Lo masuk mana aja terserah Lo ! Pusing Gue !" kata Kepsek sok gaul pake acara Lo-Gue-End.

"Bilang aja Sekarat ! Pake acara pusing segala !" kata Toshiro sambil keluar kelas.

.

Toshiro sampe di depan kelas XI-D, tanpa pikir panjang, Toshiro ngetuk tuh pintu.

"Masuk." Pinta Orang yang kayaknya guru. Toshiro pun ngebuka pintu geser atau apalah namanya itu.

"Oh, Kamu anak baru kan?" kata Guru yang bernama, panggil aja Zaraki-sensei. Dan Toshiro hanya mengangguk. Murid-murid yang lain Cuma ribut sendiri. "Silakan perkenalkan diri."

"Hajimemashite, Ore wa Toshiro Hitsugaya desu. Yoroshiku." Kata Toshiro singkat.

"Kyaaa~ Imutnya ~…" kata seorang cewek berambut oren bergelombang. Toshiro langsung masang Zombie face, ndenger dirinya dibilang imut, walau takdir berkata kayak gitu.

"Keren Beeuuddhh ~"

"Aishiteru ne~" baru ketemu aja udah berani nembak.

"Toshiro-kun~ Liat gue dong ~!" Kata cewek centil.

"Ano.. Panggil gue Hitsugaya aja." Kata Hitsugaya dengan nada yang sama sekali ga bisa didenger soalnya, kelasnya udah ribut banget. 'Cih, cewek murahan.'

"Toshiro ~ !" kata seorang cewek lagi.

BRAAKKK ! Meja digebrak Zaraki-sensei yang terkenal killer. Yah~ Emang semua sensei di sana terkenal killer. Semua diam tanpa kata.

"Kau boleh duduk, Hitugaya-san." Kata Zaraki-sensei. "Di dekat jendela."

'Yes ! Yess ! Gue demen banget duduk dekat jendela, adem-adem gimana gutu !' kata Toshiro dengan tampang cool di luar, lunjak-lunjak kesenengan di dalam.

DUAAKK ! Boing Boing !

'Apaan tuh?' Tanya Toshiro dalem hati. Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Toshiro yang telah menjadi misteri selama 4 menit 2,8 detik tadi, author akan menjawab, itulah bel Sekolah tanda pergantian pelajar—an.

"Sekian pelajaran yang sensei berikan, jangan lupa kerjakan PR yang tadi sensei kasih." Kata Zaraki-sensei sambil melenggang pergi. Setelah Zaraki-sensei pergi, para murid perempuan nggerombolin Toshiro. Para cewek asik ngasih pertanyaan, dari pertanyaan normal, sampe pertanyaan yang bikin setan bisa gila.

Kayak, 'Golangan darahnya apa?' WHAT ! Emang golongan darah pengen diapain, pengen ngira-ngira golongan darah anaknya kalo udah nikah ma Toshiro. Ngarep banget !

'Type cewek?' Emang pengen lo santet cewek yang criteria-nya disebutin Toshiro ! Hello ? Who are you, Miss ? Cewek Toshiro. Lagi-lagi ngarep.

'Makanan fave ?' Kalo misalnya Toshiro bilang, suka kare buatan nenek-nya yang udah Ko 'Id, lo bakal mbangkitin neneknya lagi ?

'Pakaian fave?' Emang tu cewek yang nanya pengen nyolong baju-nya Toshiro terus dipelukin tiap malam, biar mimpi (dicekik) Toshiro ?

Dan bla-bla-bla, masih banyak pake banget !

BRAAKKK ! Pintu dibuka dengan sadis-nya.

"Zarak…. What The He… Aven !" kata seorang Kuchiki Rukia yang langsung ngibrit ke Ruang guru, karna Zaraki-sensei udah Ko 'Id dari kelasnya. Dan yang lain Cuma bengong.

"Heh ! Tadi tuh siapa ? Kayaknya kenal deh ntuh suara ? Kayak punyanya si Nenek Lampir." Kata Toshiro ngasal, soalnya matanya ketutupan sama cewek-cewek sadis bin KK tadi, yang lain Cuma Sweat Drop.

SREEK ! Pintu terbuka lagi dengan cara lebih normal dari sebelumnya, dan muncullah Nenek Lampir Sekarat yang baru ciuman sama aspal, terus nyemplung got, diinjek orang lagi.

"Kau kenapa Rukia ?" Tanya Tatsuki, cewek yang terkenal tomboy yang menjadi runner up pertandingan karate se-Jepang, itu pun gara-gara lengannya patah, dan mungkin satu-satunya cewek yang nggak kena Pheromone dari sang Toshiro. Rukia nggak diitung.

"Kenapa pala lo peyang ! Udah jelas tadi gue disuruh sama guru garang tadi muter-muter keliling kompeks kayak gitu masih lo Tanya Kenapa !" Bentak Rukia dengan Zombie face.

"Bukannya keliling lapangan ?" Tanya Keigo yang tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"Sama aja Bego !" kata Tatsuki.

"Pokoknya kan keliling." Kata Kojima sambil ngutak-ngutik Hp-nya.

"Lo perasaan tiap hari ganti Hp melulu, sih." Kata Rukia ngganti pembicaraan.

"Kan gue jual Hp." Kata Kojima cuek, dan masih menekuni Hp-nya.

"Masak sih ? Perasaan, lo ga pernah jual apa-apa deh ?" Tanya atau kata Keigo.

"Perasaan lo kan emang salah mulu." Jawab Kojima.

"Iya emang, tapi kan kadang bener." Bela Keigo

"Bener saat kenyataan telah terungkap." Kata semua bareng sambil ngasih pandangan orang-bego-ya-bego-aja.

"Itu namanya sama aja bo'ong." Kata Tatsuki.

"Whenever !" Kata Keigo sok English-Englishan.

"Whenever ?" Tanya Rukia.

"Iya, Whenever ! Itu artinya terserah ! Bilang aja ga tau, dasar Bego !" kata Keigo kesel.

"Ada juga Whatever bukan Whenever ! Nenek udah Ko 'Id aja tau kok !" celetuk Kojima.

"Alah ! Down To You-lah !" kata Keigo ngambek.

"…"

"…"

Krik … Krik … Krik …

Para cewek yang lagi nggrombolin Toshiro pun pada diem, apalagi Toshiro yang irit kata itu.

"Un… By The Way, Soi-Fon-sensei mana ya? Biasanya kan tepat waktu. Sensei itu kan terkenal dengan julukan "The Queen of Pelit Waktu-ness"." Oceh Rukia.

"Lo kira Kakuzu?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Itu mah… King of Pelit Duit bukan Queen of Pelit Waktu." Kata Kojima.

"Tapi waktu kan sebagian dari Uang." Timpal Keigo.

"Tau apa lo?" kata Kojima, Rukia, sama Tatsuki bareng, sambil ngasih pandangan, lo-kira-kebersihan-sebagian-dari-iman-?-dan-mending-lo-diem-aja-deh.

"Kebalikan ama Mizuiro dong, "The King of Boros Pulsa-ness" alias Boros duit." Kata Tatsuki.

"Siapa bilang? Ini kan bonusan." Jawab Kojima.

"Kalo gitu, "The King of Boros Battery-ness"." Kata Tatsuki lagi.

"La, itu untungnya jualan Hp. Selagi nunggu nge-charge Hp 1, pake Hp 2." Kata Kojima dengan tampang sok alim.

"La terus nomornya gimana?" Tanya Keigo dengan blo'onnya.

"Ya dipindah lah ! Bego banget sih Lo !" kata Kojima judes.

"Lo jual Hp second dong." Kata Rukia yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Darimana Lo?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Kantin." Jawab Rukia singkat.

"Ngapai?" Tanya Keigo.

"…" semua ngasih pandangan ke Keigo, bisa-sih-lo-ngasih-pertanyaan-yang-mutu-dikit-?

"Capek Gue ! Gue pangen tiduran dulu di bangku gue. Adem gitu kena angin." Kata Rukia sambil nengok ke bangkunya.

"BUNCIS NARCIS !" kata Rukia kaget.

"Kenapa Lo?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Bangku Gue ! Ada banyak Buncis… eh… Gadis !" kata Rukia shock.

"Oh, tadi emang ada murid baru di sini, yang tampangnya yah—bisa dibilang—lumayan. Di atas standard lah. Makanya banyak yang nggrombolin." Kata Kojima cuek.

"Lo bilang lumayan, gara-gara takut keimutan lo kesaingin kan?" celetuk Keigo, dan Kojima ngasih death glare ala puppy yang bisa menciutkan nyali anak King Kong bernama Keigo Asano.

BRAAKKK !

Meja Digebrak oleh Marmut Imut Berambut Kusut, Mata Ijo Lumut, yang bikin Semut Salut. *PlaaKk, bercanda Bro~ maksudnya taicho yang turun pangkat.

"BERISIK ! Dasar Cewek Sinting !" kata Toshiro sambil ke luar kelas.

'Persis kayak komik Shojo, nanti si Tokoh utama Laki sekelas parahnya malah sebangku ama Si Tokoh Utama Cewek.' Batin Rukia dengan jaw drop. Tau aja, Hehehehe ~

.

**Di Atap~**

SREKK ! Pintu kelas XI-A alias special class terbuka.

"Ngapain lo balik lagi?" Tanya si Kacamata.

"Di Kelas Gue, cewek-nya pada kelaperan semua !" kata Toshiro ketus.

"Oya, kita belum kenalan kan? Aku Orihime Inoue dan yang pake kacamata namanya Uryuu Ishida." Kata cewek yang mengaku namanya Orihime.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." Jawab Toshiro singkat. Toshiro langsung duduk di salah satu bangku, dan, Zzzzzz…..

"…"

"…"

Krik … Krik … Krik … Perasaan banyak banget jangkrik-nya di Sekolah ini.

"Oh Iya !" Kata Orihime tiba-tiba.

"HWAAA !" Toshiro terkejut, "Ah ! Lo ngagetin Gue !"

"Hehehehe…. Maap."

"Terus Kenapa?" Tanya Uryuu.

"Gimana kalo kita ngadain acara makan-makan buat ngerayain ada murid baru di rumahku ? Nanti aku yang masak lho~." Kata Orihime berapi-api. Uryuu jaw drop.

"Kalo gue sih terserah." Kata Toshiro enteng, kayaknya Toshiro lom tau masakan Orihime yang ajib itu.

"Maaf, gue sibuk." Kata Uryuu sok cool.

"Ya cari hari, saat kau ga sibuk." Kata Orihime.

"Kesibukan gue abadi." Kata Uryuu mencoba melarikan diri.

"Hah? Malangnya nasibmu nak." Kata Toshiro kayak orang tua yang nasehati anaknya, sambil geleng-gelang ma nepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Uryuu.

"Heh ! Gue labih tinggi dari Lo !" kata Uryuu marah.

"So?" Tanya Toshiro.

"Artinya Gue labih tua dari Lo ! Dan Lo ga berhak ngegituin Gue !" kata Uryuu lagi.

"Emang gitu ya Aturannya?" Tanya Toshiro ke Orihime, Orihime Cuma ngangkat bahu.

'Perasaan, Gue kan jadi Shinigami, jadi umur gue otomatis ratusan taun lebih banyak kan? Ato professor tuh mikirnya emang kayak gini ya?' batin Toshiro.

"Tapi, dateng dong Ishida-san ! Boleh bawa temen kok~ !" kata Orihime dengan kitten eyes no jutsu.

"Boleh bawa temen?" Tanya Uryuu rada girang.

"Iya ! Dateng ya ?"

"Oke deh !" kata Uryuu dengan seringai mirip Gin, sepertinya ada rencana besar-besaran.

(PS : Yang tau masakan Orihime yang Ajib tuh Cuma Uryuu Ishida.)

"Besok Minggu ya?" kata Orihime seneng. 'Ummm… aku harus belanja banyak, bawang putih, bawang merah, bumbu masak, sayuran, mi instan, es krim, selai strawberry sama nanas, roti tawar, cabe, ikan, ayam, nori, coklat, tepung, susu, kecap, kacang, lollipop, buah-buahan, snack, dan ah ! Pokoknya banyak.' Kata Orihime dalam hati.

"Hn." Kata Toshiro ma Uryuu bareng.

.

CTAAR ! Istirahat Coy~

'Ni yang buat Sekolah, udah ga waras ya?' batin Toshiro.

"Aku duluan ya." Kata Uryuu.

"Aku ikut !" kata Orihime.

'Sendirian deh~' batin Toshiro lagi. 'Laper nih~ Gara-gara si Nenek Lampir itu narik-narik gue, ga sarapan deh. Tapi nanti kalo ke kantin, bisa heboh. Terus gimana nih?'

"Gimana Kalo makan di sini aja?"

'Siapa?' batin Toshiro, 'Kayaknya kenal nih suara deh.'

"Boleh."

'Ini juga kayaknya kenal.' Batin Toshiro lagi.

"Oke, deh."

'Ini kan orang yang tadi ditindas terus?' batin Toshiro.

"Ittadakimasu !" kata semua bareng.

Cklek !

Pintu Special Class dibuka Toshiro. Rukia yang ngeliat Toshiro keluar dari kelas istimewa itu langsung tersedak.

"Uhuk..Uhuk…." kata Rukia.

"Lo kenapa?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Lo… Lo kok Bisa Di sini? Bukannya lo Sekelas ama Gue !" Tanya Rukia kaget.

"Waahh ! Bener tuh. Kalo ketahuan lo bisa disantet ama Si Kepsek tua itu Lohh… !" kata Keigo.

"Gue emang awalnya masuk kelas ini, tapi karena ga ada gurunya, sama muridnya dikit banget, ya gue ke kelas elo semua." Terang Toshiro.

"HE !" teriak Semua bareng.

"Lo pinter dong !"

"Unn… Gu…."

"Lo gila ya? Udah bagus di kelas ini malah ke kelas kami !"

"A…no…"

"Ajarin kami dong ! Ada PR Mate loh !"

"Ta…tapi…"

"Ada PR !"

"I…"

"Iya ! Salah Elo, tadi pake acara di hukum segala !"

"He ?"

Dan mereka ber-4 Keigo, Kojima, Rukia, sama Tatsuki ngomong seenak otaknya sendiri, tanpa merhatiin bahwa di kening-nya Toshiro udah ada perempatan.

"WHOOOIII !" teriak Toshiro. "Kalian Tuh Tanya apa kenapa sih ! Dari tadi gue ngomong diserobot mulu !"

"Gomen." Kata semua bareng.

"Tapi, Pliss ya ajarin Mate !" rengek Keigo.

"Iya besok Minggu ga pa pa kok !" kata Rukia.

"Besok Minggu ga bisa." Kata Toshiro.

"Ada kencan ya? Heh… baru masuk udah punya pacar." Kata Tatsuki.

"Bukan ! Kalo kalian ikut juga ga pa pa kok. Ada acara makan-makan di rumahnya si Inoue." Kata Toshiro kemudian.

"Inoue? Orihime Inoue?" Tanya Kojima.

"Iya, kalian tau dia?" Tanya Toshiro.

"Ya jelas lah ! Dia kan orang terpintar ke-2 setelah Uryuu Ishida !" kata Tatsuki.

"Ga ada orang yang ga kenal mereka di Sekolah ini !" tambah Rukia.

"Tapi ikut aja yuk ! Orang cantik kayak Inoue pasti makanannya enak !" seru Keigo.

"Boleh tuh !" kata Rukia.

"Terserah deh." Kata Toshiro.

.

Skip Time~

.

**Pulang Sekolah~**

"Arisawa, Rukia mana?" Tanya Toshiro yang baru balik dari Special Class.

"Udah pulang duluan, Kenapa?" kata Tatsuki. Toshiro terbelalak dan langsung keluar.

"HITSUGAYA !" Teriak Tatsuki.

"Kenapa sih?" Tanya Keigo yang lewat, dan Tatsuki Cuma geleng ga tau.

.

"RUKIA !" teriak Toshiro yang ngeliat Rukia dari jauh.

"Ah ! To…. Mpppfffhhh" Rukia dibekap dari belakang!

"RUKIA !" Toshiro mencoba berlari ke arah Rukia. Toshiro berhasil menuju pintu mobil, di mana Rukia dibekap.

DUAAKK ! DUAK !

Toshiro memukul pintu mobil dan mencoba membuak pintunya, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa, karena pintu mobil dikunci dari dalam.

"BUKA PINTUNYA, BRENGSEK !" Teriak Toshiro dari luar. Tidak ada yang melihat, karena lokasi kejadian lumayan jauh dari Sekolah, dan berada di jalan yang sepi.

BRUMMM !

Mobil melaju pergi, Toshiro pun langsung kembali ke Parkiran dan mengambil motornya. Toshiro pun langsung Tancap Gas mengejar orang-aneh-berpakaian-serba-hitam-yang-membawa-Rukia.

.

**TBC~**

Haduhh ! Maaf ya kalo adegan Penculikannya terlalu cepat ! Pokoknya gitu deh !  
RnR Pliisss. He-chan ga begitu suka ama Silent Readers ! xd~


	5. Chapter 5

"RUKIA !" teriak Toshiro yang ngeliat Rukia dari jauh.

"Ah ! To…. Mpppfffhhh" Rukia dibekap dari belakang!

"RUKIA !" Toshiro mencoba berlari ke arah Rukia. Toshiro berhasil menuju pintu mobil, di mana Rukia dibekap.

DUAAKK ! DUAK !

Toshiro memukul pintu mobil dan mencoba membuak pintunya, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa, karena pintu mobil dikunci dari dalam.

"BUKA PINTUNYA, BRENGSEK !" Teriak Toshiro dari luar. Tidak ada yang melihat, karena lokasi kejadian lumayan jauh dari Sekolah, dan berada di jalan yang sepi.

BRUMMM !

Mobil melaju pergi, Toshiro pun langsung kembali ke Parkiran dan mengambil motornya. Toshiro pun langsung Tancap Gas mengejar orang-aneh-berpakaian-serba-hitam-yang-membawa-Rukia.

**.**

**~0OooooO0~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO, tapi cerita tetap punya He-Chan

PAIRING: HITSURUKI

WARNING:OOC (selalu), GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), AU, ect

GENRE : HUMOR, ROMANCE, DLL.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

"MY LOVELY BODYGUARD"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~0OooooO0~**

**.**

Toshiro yang tertinggal cukup jauh di belakang, melihat orang yang menculik Rukia membawa Rukia ke gang yang sempit. Toshiro mempercepat motornya dan langsung turun dari motor ketika sampai di gang itu.

Tohiro masuk ke dalam gang itu, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Sial!" Umpat Toshiro. 'Kemana mereka pergi? Tidak ada pintu. Dan di ujung sana jalan buntu!'

"Eh...?"

**Di Suatu Ruangan~**

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!" Teriak Rukia.

"Kenapa kami harus melepaskanmu? Kami juga punya misi bocah." Kata seseorang yang bernama Nnoitra. "Membunuhmu, dan kedua kakakmu." Bisiknya lirih di telinga Rukia.

"AP..." Belum sempat Rukia menelesaikan perkataannya.

DOR!

"AKH !" Rintih Rukia, saat peluru panas menyerempet kakinya.

"Kau mau dengan cara apa? Langsung mati? Perlahan-lahan? Dikuliti? Ditembak tepat di kepala? Atau Kepalamu ditebas?" Tanya yang satu lagi yang bernama Szayel.

"Ayo teriak! Biar suaramu habis! Aku suka sekali dengan suara rintihan. Kukukuku..." kata Nnoitra.

DOR!

"AAAA !" Teriak Rukia. Sekarang kakinya yang satunya yang terkena peluru.

"BUAHHAHAHAHA! AYO! LEBIH KERAS!" Tawa Nnoitra.

JLEB! Sebuah pisau menghunus tepat di luka Rukia.

"AKH! HENTIKANN!" Pinta Rukia sambil menahan air mata.

"Sudahlah Nnoitra, kita akhiri saja." Kata Szayel.

"Tapi ini menyenangkan Szayel." Kata Nnoitra.

BRAAKKK ! Pintu didobrak.

"Cih!" Kata Nnoitra

"Jangan bergerak! Atau gadis ini akan mati." Kata Szayel yang ada di belakang Rukia sambil menempelkan mulut pistol di pelipis kanan Rukia.

"Coba saja." Kata Toshiro, yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Szayel.

DUAK! Toshiro memukul kepala bagian kiri Szayel, sehingga Szayel terpental dan menubruk tembok. Szayel merangkak ingin mengambil pistolnya tapi dihentikan oleh Toshiro yang menendang tubuh Szayel.

"TEMBAK NNOITRA!" Perintah Szayel.

DOR! DOR!

Peluru pistol Nnoitra menancap di bahu dan lengan kiri Toshiro. Toshiro tidak bergeming.

"K..kenapa? Kau... bukan manusia!" Teriak Nnoitra bergetar.

"Aku manusia kok." Jawab Toshiro dengan seringai licik. 'Yang sudah mati.' Batinnya. "Tapi tembakanmu lumayan juga. Ini sakit lho."

Rukia tak bisa berkata apapun, lidahnya kelu. Dia ingin berteriak tapi tak bisa.

Toshiro berjalan ke arah Nnoitra.

BUAK! Toshiro menonjok perut Nnoitra.

"Akh..." Pekik Nnoitra. Toshiro mencengkram kerah baju Nnoitra.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" Tanya Toshiro dengan mata yang mulai menggelap.

"Heh! Sampai mati pun aku tak akan pernah mau menjawab pertanyaanmu." Kata Nnoitra sombong.

"Kau yang memintaku." Toshiro mengambil pistol yang ada di tangan Nnoitra dan mengarahkannya ke pelipis Nnoitra. "Sayonara."

DOR!

"Kau beruntung." Kata Toshiro yang melihat Nnoitra jatuh lemas ke lantai. "Pelurunya habis."

"Hah... hah..." Nnoitra berkeringat dingin.

Sedangkan Szayel bergetar hebat. Dia ketakutan begitu pula dengan Nnoitra dan Rukia.

Toshiro menelepon polisi. "Polisi sebentar lagi datang. Tapi pertanyaannya gimana caranya mereka tau tempat ini ya?" Tanya Toshiro pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah!"

Toshiro mengambil pistol milik Szayel yang tergeletak tak berdaya, beruntung masih ada pelurunya. Toshiro mengarahkan pistol Szayel ke arah Szayel. "Berdiri!"

Szayel berdiri patuh.

"Kau juga!" Perintah Toshiro pada Nnoitra, Nnoitra hanya mematuhi. "Jangan coba-coba kabur."

Toshiro melepasan ikatan Rukia. "Elo ga pa pa kan?"

"Ga pa pa gimana! Lo telat bego!" Kata Rukia ngambek.

"Hhhh..." Toshiro menghela napas jengkel. "Rukia pegang ini." Toshiro menyerahkan pistol ke Rukia.

Rukia menerimanya, tiba-tiba, "Hyaaaa! Apa yang elo lakuin bego!" Teriak Rukia.

"Elo mau jalan dengan kaki yang udah ga mbentuk gitu?" Tanya Toshiro yang menggendong Rukia ala bridal style.

"Demo..."

"Nanti kalo 2 orang di depan kabur, langsung tembak aja! Jangan sampai meleset, musti nancep!" Potong Toshiro. "Jalan!"

Szayel dan Nnoitra berjalan ke luar, dan mereka tentunya ga macem-macem.

SREEKK!

Tembok bergeser dan muncullah 4 orang dari balik tembok itu.

"Kau penculiknya ya!" Pekik seorang polisi menunjuk ke Rukia.

"Gue korbannya!" Bentak Rukia.

Setelah terjadi ajang debat beberapa saat, akhirnya Nnoitra dan Szayel ditangkap, terus Toshiro sama Rukia di bawa ke Rumah Sakit.

.

**Di RS~**

"Lama banget sihh!" Bentak Rukia

"Lo ga liat tadi di tangan gue ada 2 peluru nancep!" Toshiro ngebentak balik. Yang disekitarnya Cuma cengo sambil ngasih pandangan, 2-peluru-nancep-ekspresinya-kok-kayaknya-biasa-aja.

"Nggak sakit ya?" Tanya Rukia.

"Udah biasa." Jawab Toshiro enteng. Yang lain malah tambah cengo. "Pulang yuk."

"Ke apartemen?

"Ya iyalah, kemana lagi?"

"Terus, lo tau tempatnya?"

"Di peta, di tas gue."

"La, tas elo dimana?" Tanya Rukia.

"Mampus! Gue tinggal di Sekolah! Tas lo sendiri di mana?"

"Tas gue di motor. Ayo cepetan ke Sekolah!" Kata Rukia sambil narik lengan kiri Toshiro dengan tangan kanannya, sedang tangan kirinya ngebawa tongkat buat ngebantu dia jalan.

"AKH!" Pekik Toshiro. "Bego! Tangan gue!"

"Sorry, agak sengaja!"

.

**Di Sekolah~**

"Hueee ! Kalian kenapa kok darah semua!" Pekik salah seorang satpam.

"Ceritanya panjang pak!" Kata Rukia sambil ngikutin Toshiro dari belakang. "Tungguin gue cebol!"

"Dasar Kurcaci Lemot!"

"Kaki gue kan sakit! Bego!"

"Mau gue gendong lagi?" Tanya Toshiro sambil menyeringai jail.

"Ga makasih." Kata Rukia sambil ngebuang muka, dijamin kalo mati jadi hantu muka rata. "Tapi serem juga ya, udah ga ada orang, gelap lagi."

"Ya kayak mansion elo, sepi." Kata Toshiro sambil nunggu Rukia yang berjalan pelan-pelan.

"Elo tadi kok bisa tau ruangan gue diculik dari mana? Kan tadi tembok semua."

"Itu mah gampang, sebenernya gue curiga ama pot tanaman di pojok jalan buntu tadi."

"Terus?"

"Kan ga mungkin, ada orang yang naruh pot kembang di sana, ya gue geser." Terang Toshiro.

"Kan ga ada apa-apanya di bawah pot tadi."

"Emang, tapi ada yang aneh di tanahnya, agak retak. Pas gue injek, temboknya geser. Ya gue masuk."

"Kok tau ruangannya, kan tempat itu kayak labirin?"

"Itulah kehebatan Bodyguard macam gue." Kata Toshiro sambil masang pose narsis.

"Narsis! Eh udah sampe nih! Buruan masuk gih." Perintah Rukia.

"Ha'i." Kata Toshiro malas, dia masuk dan langsung ngambil tas-nya. "Yuk balik, jalannya yang cepet ya!" sambil jalan cepat.

"Lo ngehina gue ya! Tungguin Oi!" Teriak Rukia yang jauh ketinggalan di belakang.

"Makanya jalan yang cepet." Ejek Toshiro sambil melet.

.

Akhirnya Rukia sama Toshiro sampe di Parkiran Sekolah, dan akhirnya mereka berdua melesat pergi, dengan kecepatan yang sama kayak tadi pagi.

"Lo bisa pelanan dikit ga sih?" Tanya Rukia sambil nyubit pinngang Toshiro.

"Aduh! Sialan lo! Ambil petanya di tas gue." Perintah Toshiro dan Rukia hanya menurut.

"Anjrit! Ini peta ato gambarannya semut yang ga punya tangan!" pekik Rukia.

"Yang buat kan kakak lo sendiri!"

"Nii-sama emang kalo gambar itu berseni. Saking berseni-nya sampe kayak gini."

"Yah, setuju tuh."

"Nii-sama buat peta pelit banget sih, nama jalannya ga keliatan!" Kata Rukia sambil ngeliat kertas peta dengan jarak 0,1 mm. "Kanan!"

CKITTT!

"Woi! Ati-ati dong." Teriak Rukia yang hampir jatuh.

"Itu kan salah lo ngomongnya ndadak!" Balas Toshiro.

"Makanya pelan-pelan dong!" Bentak Rukia. Pertengkaran berenti, dan hening dalam waktu yang super lama. Kecuali suara Rukia yang ngedumel kanan sama kiri.

Sebelum sempat nemuin apartemennya, Toshiro ma Rukia, malah sempet pake acara nyasar. Tanya orang, Tanya Setan, sampe Tanya sama rumpat yang bergoyang. Dan saking stress-nya Rukia sampe nanya jalan ke Toshiro, terus Toshiro malah balik nanya.

"Shiro!" Kata Rukia.

"Jangan panggil Shiro." Kata Toshiro yang tumben anteng.

"Shiro-chan!" Panggil Rukia lagi.

"WOI! Shiro aja ga boleh apalagi Shiro-chan!" Protes Toshiro.

"Iya deh, Tou-chan!"

"Lo kira gue bapak lo!"

"HAAHHH! Tou-kun, Tou-san, Tou-sama, Tou-danna, Tou-pyon, Tou-rin, Tou-lol, Tou-kek, Tou-mpel, Tou-mcat!" Semua panggilan disebutin ke Toshiro.

"Ada apa, Ru-chan, Ru-san, Ru-sama, Ru-danna, Ru-pyon, Ru-rin, Ru-sak, Ru-mpik, Ru-jak, Ru-suh!" Jawab Toshiro kesel.

"Tau Jalan Kartini No.4 enggak?" Tanya Rukia akhirnya. La itu Sekolahnya author.

"Enggak. La situ tau Jalan Kartini No.4 apa enggak?" Tanya Toshiro PD-nya malah balik Tanya.

"Enggak juga." Dan Rukia dengan PD-nya ngejawab pertanyaan ga mutu itu! "Tanya Sapi yang bergoyang yuk!"

"Yuk!" Akhirnya mereka berdua nanya pada Sapi yang bergoyang. Yang punya sapi pun cengo, 'cakep-cakep kok mantan pasien RSJ Solo.' Bukan mantan lagi Pak! Tapi Calon!

Akhirnya setelah bertanya pada semua makhluk yang bergoyang, termasuk Trio Macan yang lagi ber-iwak peyek-ria juga ditanya. Mereka sampai di Apartemen.

Ada 2 apartemen yang bersebelahan, dan yang pasti 1 1 dong, bukan sebelas tapi satu satu!

'Untung apartemennya ga macem-macem.' Batin Toshiro girang. Akhirnya Toshiro milih Toshiro Apartemen sebelah kiri dan Rukia yang kanan.

Mereka berdua masuk Apartemen masing-masing. **"ANJRITTTTT!" **Teriak mereka berdua bareng dalam rumah, karena kelamaan kalo Apartemen, -nya masing-masing.

.

"Sejak Kapan gue suka ama Kelinci ! Apaan nih juga! Cat-nya njijikin! Violet! Ga banget boo~ !" Kata Toshiro teriak histeris. "Jangan-jangan!" Toshiro langsung ngebuka lemari pakaian.

"**HWAAAAAAA~"**

.

"Di mana Chappy gue! Dan sejak Kapan gue punya weker yang ada naganya! Terus juga, kenapa Cat-nya warna Biru !" Kata Rukia ikut-ikuta histeris di rumahnya sendiri, "Tunggu!" Rukia juga ngebuka lemari pakaiannya.

"**WOTDEPAAAAKKK~"**

.

Rukia sama Toshiro langsung bubar ke luar Rumah dan mereka bilang satu kata secara bareng. "KETUKER!"

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua tuker-tukeran kamar, dan langsung tidur di kamar masing-masing

.

**TBC~**

Haha… Pendek banget~  
Misteri dari Byakuya masih belum terungkap. Tunggu di Chap lain ya~  
Dan di Chap selanjutnya, adalah acara makan-makan di rumah Orihime. Siap-siap bawa ember!  
Sampai jumpa~  
Wajib RnR !


End file.
